Karaoke at Fairy Tail (a NaLu one-shot)
by luciannedaughterofposiedon
Summary: Lucy is hurt at Natsu dating Lissana. On karaoke night at the guild, she sings You belong With Me by Taylor Swift to make him understand her feelings. (One-shot NaLu). Rated T for kissing scene.


I was heartbroken and hurt. Natsu had confessed to Lissana about a week ago and both of them had started dating

Tonight was karaoke night at the guild. Master and Mira were forcing everyone to sing and Mira. Well Mira, also known as the matchmaker demon, was forcing everyone to dedicate their songs to someone. Just now Lissana had finished singing "I love you" by Avril Lavigne for Natsu. She got off the stage and that made my heart shatter into even smaller fragments then before.

Then Master announced I had to sing. I was reluctant to sing any song and didn't want anyone to notice my puffy red eyes. But when Mira announced I had to sing "You Belong With Me", I thought maybe this song will help Natsu realize his feelings about me.

I went onto the stage and softly whispered "For you, Natsu." He heard, that I didn't notice. I then started to sing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset_  
_She's going off about something that you said_  
_'Cause she doesn't get your humour like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night_  
_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_  
_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day_  
_When you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_  
_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_  
_Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_  
_Hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_  
_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_  
_You say you're fine, I know you better than that_  
_Hey, what you doing with a girl like that?_

_She wears high heels,_  
_I wear sneakers_  
_She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers_  
_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_  
_That what you're looking for_  
_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're_  
_about to cry_  
_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams_  
_Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_  
_You belong with me_

_Standing by and waiting at your back door_  
_All this time, how could you not know?_  
_Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_You belong with me_  
_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
_You belong with me?_  
_You belong with me._

I finished to the magnificent applause given by the guild.

"Wow Lucy. You were awesome."

"Nice singing, bunny girl."

"You were great Lucy nii-san"

"Cool Blondie. Cool"

**(A.N. Mirajane, Gajeel, Wendy and Laxus said the comments, if you didn't get it)**

"Arigatto Minna." I whispered overwhelmed by their love. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see Natsu standing there, with a smiling Lissana behind him.

"Natsu, I-um.." I started but didn't finish because a pair of lips smashed into mine. Natsu was kissing me. Without a thought, I kissed him back. The whole guild was cat-calling at us. Carla had placed her hand on Wendy's eyes to stop her from seeing "ahem-ahem" the scene in the front.

When we pulled apart, I had turned crimson red from embarrassment. I asked him why he kissed me since he was with Lissana. He said a few words that made my sorrow go away and mended my broken heart. "Luce, i only dted Lissana for practicing for you."

"All of this cause Luce, I love you and YOU BELONG WITH ME."


End file.
